Bride of the Thief King
by TheRealBakura
Summary: Yugi and his friends meet Hikari, a girl with a Yami who was the fiancèe of the Thief King Bakura in Ancient Egypt. Of course, Yami Bakura has a crush on her in modern-day, but Yami Hikari- also known as Miika- wants nothing to do with him. Will she eventually turn to the side she's meant to be on, or will she stay with her new love interest forever?
1. Ancient Egypt

The moon was shining above the sands of the deserts. Tauret hid behind the palm trees of a nearby oasis, watching the young Pharaoh talk to the young girl, the magician's apprentice. Tauret was mesmerized by the sound of the Pharaoh's voice, how powerful and commanding it was at the same time that it was sweet, honest, and caring.

The Pharaoh no longer had parents, that much Tauret knew. The Pharaoh's father had died just the year prior, and his mother had died giving birth to him, not allowing her to be able to live on, to know and raise her son. The Pharaoh was young for this reason; he was forced to take the throne at an early age due to his parents' deaths.

Tauret raised her head as she heard a noise from behind her. Footsteps, maybe the galloping of horses being driven by their riders across the warm sands of the desert. She turned around. Nearly one hundred horses with cloaked riders, all of them dark brown with a black tail and a black mane. There was one horse in the front, however, that was notably different, and had a notably different rider.

This horse was black, with a white tail and a white mane. It's rider was not cloaked, as the horses' riders were, but clearly visible so everyone knew who they were looking at. Tauret knew his exactly who she was looking at, she didn't need to guess. She knew him, heart and soul.

His horse was in the front, farther ahead of the other horses and their riders. This man, this uncloaked man on a horse that looked drastically different from the other ones there behind him, was the leader of this group behind him. His title was Thief King; these people behind him were his army, and he was their commander.

He had that same tan that everyone else in all of Egypt had; there was no question that he was Egyptian. He had long white hair that went down to the middle of his back, unruly, hanging in front of his face, just a little. His eyes were the color of dirt, but that shade of brown looked somewhat majestic on him, even if he was a villain that Tauret had to pretend to hate.

He wasn't wearing much, just a wrapped cloth over his crotch, so he would at least be modest. Over his arms was a velvet red robe; the color made him incredibly majestic, so beautiful, so wonderful, that Tauret couldn't stop staring. It didn't help that he had a scar running down from the bottom of his left eye right down to his chin. It made him unbelievably handsome.

The horses stopped as soon as the Thief King's horse stopped. While the army stayed on their horses, the Thief King jumped off of his and approached Tauret. Tauret said nothing, but cowered in fear as the Thief King neared her. As the Thief King put a hand to Tauret's face, she winced.

"Shh," he coaxed, "I'm not going to hurt you."

He kissed her cheek, and Tauret opened her eyes. She started to look at the Thief King, who was smiling. She leaned in closer to him, but he leaned into her, and the two began to kiss on the mouth.

"Do you do this with every woman you've just met?", Tauret asked once he had pulled away from her.

"No, just you, Miss Tauret," the Thief King answered. "No girl I've ever met has ever been as beautiful as you."

Tauret began to blush.

"So, how will the Pharaoh come upon his demise tonight, my beautiful fortune teller?", the Thief King asked Tauret.

"My prediction says that he will not come upon his demise tonight. Another force, a force of nature will prevent it today. The raid, the battle itself, should wait until moonrise on the third night, in the fourth year," Tauret answered.

The Thief King stared at Tauret in disbelief. "The third night in the fourth year?! Have you lost your mind, Tauret?!"

He lifted her by her gown, up into the air. "Thief King Akefia Bakura," she said, addressing the Thief King by name, "my predictions have never been wrong. The third night of the fourth year at moonrise."

He dropped her. "You better be right," he warned.

She stood as she saw the Thief King charge forward, and the army followed him. That's when he saw the first drop.

Tauret saw it, too.

Then the second. The third, the fourth, and the fifth. Both the Thief King and Tauret lost count of all of the droplets falling from the sky, but they heard the horses go crazy. They started bucking their riders off of them, and running for the hills. The Thief King's horse was the first to rebel against it's owner, plunging him right into the oasis Tauret had been standing next to earlier.

He came up coughing. "So, maybe you were right.", he admitted.

"Your horses are forever lost, my darling Thief King," Tauret told him, "you'll have to get new ones. Remember, the third night of the fourth year at moonrise."

He nodded. Tauret walked off, trying to ignore the fact that the Thief King had taken off his robe and began to wade in the water. She loved the man, she really did, but he could be disgusting or vulgar at times. She couldn't deny much, the only person she had ever lied to was the Pharaoh, and she needed to.

Tauret not only loved the Thief King, she also worked for him. She was a fortune teller; this ability gave her easy entry into the Pharaoh's palace. Tauret was notably the Thief King's best spy, despite being the only one. This may have been the only reason the Thief King loved her.

She had to pretend to be afraid of him. No one would think she knew him, that she worked for him, that she... loved him, if she did that. Of course, she only dropped the act once the Thief King did. She didn't trust her own instincts. She could only trust the Thief King.

She nearly cried as she walked into the ruins of Kul Elna.

She examined the ruins, piece by piece, bit by bit. She didn't like coming here, but she knew what she was doing. She eventually saw the ruins of the small house of the Thief King. She lifted a large piece of broken wall without effort; she had done this many times before. She had lost count of how many times she had come here, to Kul Elna, to the Thief King's destroyed home.

Maybe it was because she had hope. She had hope that she would one day find what she was looking for. She had lifted and thrown away so many pieces of rubble, and yet, it was still gone. So many days, so many weeks, so many months. How hard was it? Apparently, extremely. That's when Tauret saw it.

A faint gleaming of silver.

She ran over to it. It was near the ruins of the house of the Thief King, it was possible that the ruins it came from were a part of the Thief King's home. She threw the rubble everywhere, using her remaining strength to grab onto the rope and end up with the small charm at the end of it.

It was possible to open the charm; it was clear that you could if you were able to see the small hinge on one of the sides of it. Tauret wanted to run right back to the palace and give it to the Thief King, but she was frightened that he would not be there, and that it would be lost. In an effort to protect it, Tauret slipped it around her neck.

It would stay there until she saw the Thief King next. She wanted to make sure he got it. But, she still couldn't believe it. She had been searching for months, nearly a year, and was about to give up, then she found it, exactly what she was looking for. It was a miracle. And, soon, the Thief King would know about, and share this miracle, along with Tauret.

She had finally found his mother's locket.

* * *

She woke up, slowly and calmly. She quickly checked to see if the locket was still around her neck. It was, and because of this, she breathed out a sigh of relief. She knew that she could find the Thief King under the streets, because, it was possible to build homes and shelters underneath deserts.

Of course, pyramids and tombs were built underground; Egyptians were known for being able to build incredible structures, but Tauret found everything underground the most interesting. These were the only thoughts running through her mind on her way to see the Thief King, and it was more than likely she would walk too far.

She was so lost in thought because she simply could not understand how her people were able to keep the sands under control while digging. If they were to breathe in too much dust or sand, it could kill them. The Egyptians were either very clever, or many lives were sacrificed in order to build those underground structures. She found them even more amazing than the pyramids, mostly because she had seen a pyramid's construction before.

It had taken just about twelve people just to pick up one of those gigantic bricks that were on the top of the pyramid. She had witnessed the entire pyramid being built, and she didn't like the fact that the bottom bricks took almost thirty to forty people; she thought that the Egyptian people were being exhausted just to build them. She also felt that she had witnessed three hundred sixty seven too many deaths on it's construstion.

She never watched pyramid construction again.

This was mostly because one of the people who was building that pyramid was the Thief King. This was how she met him. She had freed him from slavery, and it took the Egyptian court a lot of convincing from the Pharaoh not to have her imprisoned for her deed.

She was eventually deemed a hero, but she was also ordered not to free anymore slaves. She promised that she would never do anything of the sort, ever again. And she had kept her promise since that day. The Thief King, however, had never escaped her mind.

When the Thief King had seen Tauret again, he thanked her, and asked to become her friend. She said that she felt honored, and that she would gladly accept. The Thief King had been so happy that day, he had kissed Tauret right on the mouth, and she had no objection to it. That was the start of their relationship. He later came to Tauret, asking for her to become a part of his spy team.

There would never be any other spies, because Tauret was the only person the Thief King knew who was able to get into the palace. After the Pharaoh had pardoned her for her 'crimes', he became good friends with Tauret, and that gave her entry into the palace whenever she wished.

She enjoyed being in the company of the Pharaoh, both he and Tauret herself found one another fun, but Tauret enjoyed the company of the Thief King much more, being in love with him. He loved her, too, and Tauret knew (because the Thief King had told her this, once) that he had regretted making her a spy, because he didn't like her being so far away from him so often.

The only reason he didn't change her job is because she was good at her given job, and the Thief King found her as useful as she was loving and beautiful, but he did love her more than he used her. He didn't like to use Tauret as a tool, but he was comfortable with using anyone else as one. Tauret had expressed her wishes for equality to the Thief King, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't fulfill her requests.

Tauret looked up from the ground. She had, indeed, gotten so lost in thought that she had walked straight past the spot that would've taken her into the secret lair of the Thief King. She turned around, but was amazed at how the thought of where the Thief King's lair was located took her all the way to the beginning of their relationship and her life as a spy.

She carefully walked to the lair's secret entrance, keeping her mind blank, other than her destination.

* * *

"Thief King?"

Tauret carefully went down the steps, as she knew that they were fragile. As she put her foot onto one, it broke, and she went down. She screamed; the fall was so far down, she knew that this fall would mean her end. But, she suddenly felt two arms wrap around her and catch her.

"Tauret! Are you alright?!"

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I'm just fine, my King," she answered.

He smiled, but quickly gasped. "My mother's locket," he said, his voice reduced to a whisper out of shock.

She nodded, taking the necklace off of her neck and slipping it onto the Thief King's. "Days. Days and weeks. Days and weeks and months. Almost a year, Akefia. Then, finally, last night, a faint gleam of silver. I knew I had found it, then," she told him.

He kissed her. "I can't thank you enough."

She hugged him. "I love you, so much."

They woudn't stop hugging. They couldn't help it. It was love. **That** was love. Tauret felt warmth flow through her body. The pair only stopped hugging one another when Akefia lifted Tauret into his arms and kissed her.

Tauret drifted into half-consciousness.


	2. Recalling My Memories

_I am Hikari_ , she thought. _My name is Hikari, but I am not Hikari. I am her, but I am not her. I am both._

 _I am in a place to call home. I shall soon find myself another home. In the meantime, I am Hikari, but not Hikari. I am… Yami Hikari. The other girl, the one who shares my appearance, she is the real Hikari._

 _The real Hikari is my_ hikari _. I remember who I once was. There are others like me, but they are not like me. I have memories. One of them, my worst enemy, the Pharaoh of Egypt. The other, the Thief King… I was important to him, I was…_

 _His bride. I was his bride. I was the Bride of the Thief King. He called me his queen. Akefia. Akefia Bakura. And, my name… it was Tauret. Yes, Tauret._

 _I was his spy. His only spy, and his only love. He died saving me. But, no. He is still alive. He lives. He is… Yami Bakura. His_ hikari _is Ryou Bakura. And, the Pharaoh. Yami Yugi, with the_ hikari _known as Yugi Muto._

 _Yes, that's right. It's all coming back to me now. The Pharaoh was trapped inside his Millennium Pendant, but it broke apart. It's the Millennium Puzzle, now. Akefia is trapped inside his Millennium Ring that he stole from the sorcerer, Mahad._

 _I know everything. They know nothing. I was a fortune-teller in Ancient Egypt, but I also performed for money. Yes. I had money, but I was not wealthy. Atem, the Pharaoh. He had no parents. His father died protecting him, and his mother, giving birth to him._

 _Akefia's mother had died giving birth to him, as well. His father had died in the destruction of Kul Elna. Akefia… he was the only Kul Elna survivor. I found his mother's necklace in the ruins. He kissed me as I gave it to him. Then… nothing else. That's all I can remember…!_

 _There has to be more. That can't be the end. There's more, I'm sure! There's more, I know there's more! There's more to my story! This is my own story; how can I not remember…!_

 _Oh, I know now! Akefia dropped me. I broke my leg. There was nothing he could do, he said. He left me at the bottom of the castle steps and left me there. No one came to get me; I was completely helpless. He had left me for dead!_

 _Then, as the moon rose into the sky, horses. Thousands and thousands of them. There was one horse in the front, however, that was different, and had a different rider. I knew exactly who she was looking at! It was Akefia! He ignored my advice,_ _ **and**_ _left me to die at the steps of the castle! The bastard…!_

 _It was not the third night in the fourth year! It was only two days after his original attack failed; this was not right! His soldiers were dying, one by one! He came over to me as a blast a Shadow Magic came towards him, and he took the hit himself; he was trapped in the Millennium Ring…!_

 _Another blast came flying right towards me, and I was trapped inside my own necklace! The gold locket I wore around my neck, the one that Akefia had given to me! This was it for me! At the same time that I was being trapped inside my locket, the Pharaoh was being trapped inside the pieces of his Millennium Pendant, soon to be known as the Millennium Puzzle…! He reached for my hand, but we were trapped in our items at the same time! We were all gone, placed in our own tombs without anyone ever realizing it…!_

 _I was never to be married to the one I loved! I knew he loved me; he was trying to save me when he took the Shadow Magic blast for himself, and he was trying to help me when he left me at the palace steps! His plan backfired on him! The only thing he did wrong was not listen to my instructions! Maybe, if he had listened, we would've been married, as the Pharaoh and his Queen! If only! If only…!_

 _He cared, and now he is gone! I am gone, as is he! He might still be alive inside his Millennium Ring, but how useful is that?! We might never see each other again! He does not know me, but I know him! Akefia, reach for my hand! Love me again, love me…!_

 _I kid myself. You do not remember me. You will never remember me. You will never see me. I am gone. Gone from your mind, from your memory… from your life. I am not sure what to think anymore. You are gone, not I. You know not of my existence, but I know plenty of yours. I am forced to be separated from you for the rest of my life, even if that is an eternity. We might never see one another. Oh, Ra, it seems that I am talking to one who does not exist. It makes me look like a silly fool. Talking to one's self in order to recall memories is not strange, but talking to one who could be millions of kilometers away… it makes one look like a complete maniac._

* * *

 _I am Hikari. The one who sings. The singer. I am… her inner voice._

 _I am Yami Hikari._


	3. Entertainment Is the Key

Ryou walked down the street, humming a small tune as he went up the driveway to his house. As he pulled his keys out to unlock the door, he heard a voice.

"Hi!"

A young girl came running towards him, with a plastic container in her hands.

"Hello."

"I'm Hikari Osamaru, your new neighbor! I brought you cookies!"

Ryou took the box out of her hands. "I wasn't sure if you were allergic to nuts, so I baked sugar cookies. Is that alright?"

"Of course. Sugar cookies are my favorite, so, good call." He was speaking slowly and quietly.

Hikari looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Why are you talking like that?"

Ryou cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, it's just... you're lovely."

Hikari smiled; her cheeks began to redden. "I get told that a lot, but... it means a lot more coming from you." She began running her fingers through his hair.

Ryou grabbed her hand, rubbing his thumb over the top of it as he put it back down to her side. "Thank you."

"You'll be seeing a lot more of me, Ryou-kun.", she said, walking back into her house.

Ryou smiled, walking back towards his house. As he put the keys in the door, he smiled. He had found his first crush, and she was his next door neighbor. He smiled as he looked at the container of cookies in his hands, wondering if she was a good baker, just the same.

* * *

Ryou looked around, trying to find the lunch table his friends were sitting at. As he walked towards them, he saw a familiar person sitting there with them. She turned, and started waving.

"Hello, Ryou-kun!", Hikari shouted across the cafeteria.

Téa giggled slightly, and Tristan and Joey started laughing loudly. Yugi did nothing other than take a bite out the cheeseburger he was holding in his hand. Ryou groaned as he took small steps towards the table his friends- and Hikari- were sitting at. He groaned as Hikari moved from sitting next to Yugi to sitting next to Tristan, directly to the right of Ryou's seat.

"Your girlfriend, Bakura?", Joey teased, then broke out into more laughter.

"Leave him alone, guys," Téa commanded, moving to Yugi's other side so he would end up next to Ryou.

"What'd she call you?", Tristan asked.

"Ryou," Ryou answered. "It's my first name. The '-kun' she used is a Japanese honorific. It indicates that I am either younger than her, which is unlikely. It can also be used as a term of affection."

"I think he's cute," Hikari whispered.

Joey and Tristan began to laugh again. Téa gave them a hard glare, and they immediately began to hush up. Ryou was using his fork to pick at his food, but he wasn't eating it. Yugi and Hikari both put a hand on the shoulder they were next to. They felt each other's hands touch in the middle of his back, and joined hands. Both Yugi and Hikari began to blush slightly, but they didn't let go.

"Bakura, are you alright?", Yugi asked.

Ryou sighed. Hikari put her head on his shoulder, but he pulled away.

"I'm just fine," Ryou sighed.

* * *

/Tell them you are sick. Leave for the nurse's office./

 _No. I want to stay with them._

/Do as I say. I will stab you./

 _I refuse._

* * *

/Yugi, something's up with that girl./

 _Like what?_

/I think she's got a spirit./

 _Do you see a Millennium Item?_

/We don't always come from one. I just did./

 _Where do you think she comes from?_

/I don't know./

* * *

/Sing. Just sing. I want them to know me./

 _Must they see you? You scare me sometimes._

/Please. Please, Hikari./

 _Fine. Just… promise me you won't hurt them._

/I would never. Especially not the one with the white hair./

 _Do you like him, or something?_

/I've met him somewhere before. Just, please, sing./

 _Okay._

* * *

Hikari stood up, and the rest of the group at the table watched.

"Excuse me for this," she said.

 _ **There's only two types of people out there. The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe.**_

Her voice started to deepen as she sang. Her hair started to become longer, and she had an aura of golden light around her. _**Well, baby I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl. Don't like that backseat, gotta be first. I'm like the ringleader, I call the shots. I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot.**_

 _ **When I put on a show… I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins. Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break. I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage. Better be ready, hope that you feel the same!**_

 _ **All eyes on me, in the center of the ring, just like a circus. When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip, just like a circus. Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do. Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus.**_

 _ **There's only two types of guys out there. The ones that can hang with me, and the ones that are scared. So, baby, I hope that you came prepared. I run a tight ship, so, beware. I'm the ringleader, I call the shots. I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot.**_

 _ **When I put on a show… I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins. Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break. I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage. Better be ready, hope that you feel the same!**_

 _ **All eyes on me, in the center of the ring, just like a circus. When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip, just like a circus. Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do. Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus.**_

 _ **All eyes on me, in the center of the ring, just like a circus. When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip, just like a circus. Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do. Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus.**_

 _ **All eyes on me, in the center of the ring, just like a circus. When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip, just like a circus. Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do. Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus.**_

The song was over. Ryou, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Téa all looked at Hikari. Her hair was longer, she was taller, and her golden glow was beginning to fade.

"Hello, everyone," she said. Her voice was deeper, and she had a thick British accent. "I'm Yami Hikari."

Ryou took in a deep breath, and feel backwards into Yugi's arms.


	4. A Strong-Willed Woman

"Is he alright?", Yami Hikari asked.

Yugi became surrounded by light, and transformed into Yami Yugi. "He's unconscious, but he's alive and well."

"We should get him to an infirmary," Yami Hikari said.

Yami nodded. As he stood up, holding Ryou in his arms, Yami Hikari followed him out of the cafeteria and into the hallway.

* * *

"Is there a reason you followed me here?", Yami asked.

They had taken Ryou to the infirmary, and he had been laying down on the small cot for around ten minutes.

"It was my fault he fainted," Yami Hikari said, "I have good reason to come here."

Yami cleared his throat. "So, you're a spirit. How does Hikari 'summon' you?"

"Well, she starts by singing a song. When she's a few lines in, I come into control of her body. Of course, I have to finish the song, or she'll come back into control. So, if we want a quick transformation, she starts with a short song, to make our lives easier.

"But, I shouldn't sing again until I'm ready for her to take over again. If she sings, she becomes me. If **I** sing, she comes back into control. Of course, we can do more than sing. As I sing my song, I weaken my opponent. And, like you, I have the ability to Mind Crush them after the song is over. You see, I don't just weaken them, I absorb their energy, so...

"The more energy I zap from them, the stronger my Mind Crush will be. That's why I don't Mind Crush frequently; I'm scared that I'll kill whomever I'm facing if I'm not careful. Now, let's take a look at you, shall we, Yami Yugi?

"Your Hikari is Yugi Muto. When he begins a game of Duel Monsters, you reveal yourself by taking over his body. You have higher dueling skills than Yugi, and you usually dissipate when the duel is over, although there is the rare occasion that you don't. You come from the Millennium Puzzle, and you have dueled the likes of Yami Bakura, Maximillion Pegasus, and Seto Kaiba.

"Did I get anything wrong?"

Yami shook his head lightly. He wasn't sure what to think; he had just met this girl, and she knew everything about him while he knew nothing about her except her name and her Hikari.

"Now, your friend. Oh, the poor thing. I'm scared for him; I really am, Yami. Do you think he'll make it?"

Yami nodded, and put an arm around Yami Hikari. "He just fainted. Of course, he'll be fine."

Yami Hikari leaned into Yami. She started stroking her hair. "We need a different name for you. What about Hikari's middle name?"

"Miika?", she asked, just trying to restate what Yami was saying.

Yami nodded. "You look like a Miika to me, so... Miika, it is."

He leaned in to kiss her, and she seemed comfortable with it. They were centimeters away from touching lips, when they heard a moaning noise. They turned to see Ryou sit up and open his eyes.

"What happened?", he said, rubbing the top of his head slowly out of confusion.

Miika sighed. " **I** happened, Ryou."

Ryou took in a deep breath, and fell back onto the bed. However, he was not unconscious this time, allowing him to take in Miika's presence in the room.

"So, my neighbor -slash- high school crush has a Yami, too? Okay. Are you malevolent, or are you on his side?"

"I'm on his side as much as yours, Ryou."

"So, you're neutral?"

"Yes."

Yami's jaw dropped. "Wait, what?"

"She said she's neutral."

"I'm neutral."

"You're good **and** evil?"

"I'm benevolent and malevolent."

"She's neutral."

"You work for both me and Kaiba?"

"Actually, I work for Pegasus."

"She works for you."

"You're on my side?"

"She's on their side."

"I'm on both your sides."

"Okay," all three of them said at once.

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright?", Hikari asked.

She had vanished from the infirmary and appeared a few minutes later as Hikari. Yami supposed that Miika had gone to the girl's bathroom or to some storage closet in a nearby hallway to sing a song so she wouldn't be stuck in her Yami form all day.

"I'm fine," Ryou answered. "But you soon won't be!" His voice had deepened, become more aggressive, and it had notably lost the British accent that Ryou had.

He pinned Hikari to the wall. There was no one to stop him, considering that school had ended, and Hikari was just taking Ryou home. "Hand over your necklace, and you won't get hurt."

Hikari gripped her hands around her silver locket. "You want it?" Ryou's dark half nodded.

Hikari took in a deep breath. _**Let me tell you all a story, 'bout a mouse named Lorry. Yeah, Lorry was a mouse, in a big brown house!**_

Her voice deepened. _**She called herself the hoe with the money, money blow. But fuck that little mouse, 'cause I'm an Albatraoz!**_

"What the hell is an Albatraoz?", Ryou's dark half asked.

 _ **I'm an Albatraoz!**_

"Tell me what an Albatraoz is!", he commanded.

 _ **I'm an Albatraoz! Yeah, Lorry said she was a mouse, smoke the cheese and it out. Moneyli money hoe, chinka chinka chinka-blow! Lorry was a witch, yeah, a sneaky little bitch. But fuck that little mouse, 'cause I'm an Albatraoz!**_

Miika stood up, and Ryou's dark half gave her a glare. "What's an Albatraoz?", he asked her politely.

"A strong-willed woman," Miika answered.

"That you are," he said, stuffing his knife back into his pocket. "Keep your necklace, young lady." He cleared his throat. "What's your name?"

"Yami Hikari Osamaru. My friends call me Miika."

"Okay, Miika..."

She put a hand up. "I said 'my friends', Yami Bakura. You are a foe."

"Are you sure about that?", he asked, stepping closer to her and running his fingers through her long blonde locks.

She slapped his hand. "Don't lay your hands on me, you bastard!", she yelled at him.

"Oh, a feisty one! I like girls with a little moxie. Could you be so nice as to... follow me?", Bakura asked Miika. He extended a hand for her to grab.

Miika cleared her throat, and put her small, porcelain-like hand inside of Bakura's larger, rough hand.

"I'll lead the way," Bakura said, taking a few steps forward. Miika followed in suit.


End file.
